All In Due Time
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\April just starting in the business and she over hears something that stops her in her tracks. Two people are in love with her, but which two? This is my first story so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1: 9:00 pm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize. Too bad I can't own Adam though….. Um… Sorry. Any way they are not mine so no suing. That goes for all chapters.**

**May 9, 2008 Friday Night Smack Down!: **

April was standing in the front of a door backstage. She just got done with her match and was headed back to the locker room when she heard her name and stopped. The door was cracked and she could hear everything.

"April is yours, Why would I do that?" said one voice

"Don't even try that. I saw what you did last night." Another one said.

Listen, I like her yeah, but you are going to ask her out tonight. Why would I want to mess things up?"

"Maybe Because you're a back-stabbing Inconsiderate Ass hole"

"Man I maybe that but you have to trust me."

"No I don't."

"Whatever man, but I'm telling the truth Jeff, I wouldn't do that to you"

April was shocked when she heard Jeff's name. She and him had been friends since she came into the business. They had been out on the town a couple of times. She just thought that it was friends hanging out with friends. She wanted to know who else was in the room.

"Listen Jeff, I consider you one of my best friends, now why would I flirt with April. When I know that you like her."

"Yeah, maybe I'm blowing up for nothing." Jeff let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Hey I've got to go."

She heard footsteps, so she quickly decided to head on the girls locker room. She still didn't know who was in that room talking about her. She got caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she had ran into Matt.

"Hey April….What's wrong you don't look so good?"

"Hello Matt. I'm fine." she didn't want to tell him what she had overheard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine trust me."

"Yeah. Ok if you say so. Well I'll see you later on I guess."

"Alright see ya." She stood there for a while thinking about what he had just said, the she turned around and went on to the locker room. She walked in and the only person there was Michelle.

"Hi April."

"Hey Michelle," she really didn't feel like talking but she did anyways. "what's up? I thought you had a match tonight?"

"I do, but it's later on." she looked up to see that April wasn't really interested. " Why don't you go take a shower?"

"Ok. See ya." she went and took her a shower. She put a towel around her and walked back into the Locker room. There was nobody in there so she turned to her suitcase and started to go through it when she heard the door open. Thinking that it was one of the girls she forgot about it, until she heard it open again. At this she stopped what she was doing and a look of terror was on her face…..


	2. Chapter 2: 9:45 pm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize. Too bad I can't own Adam though….. Um… Sorry. Any way they are not mine so no suing. That goes for all chapters.**

She turned around and nobody was there. She quickly went to the door, (still in her towel) and opened it and looked around outside.

"I'm So sorry about that, I guess that I should of knocked on the door."

"What??" she said as she jumped and turned around to see that Jeff was standing a little a ways away from the door outside.

"I should of knocked." he repeated looking embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it." She looked down at herself and sighed. "Are you embarrassed that you saw me in a towel?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry." he didn't turn around he kept looking at the walls.

"Ok then, I'll be right back." she ran back into the locker room and put on her bra, a t-shirt, some panties and a pair of blue-jeans. She then ran outside. "Ok Jeff, Is this better? You can look now."

"Yeah that's better." he said finally turning around to look at her. "Listen, Matt, Adam, Randy, Dave, and I are going out tonight after the show. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"Do you really want me to come?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just thinking that it was going to be guys night that's all."

"Well, I think that Sam and Amy are coming too."

"Oh, ok. So do you know where we are going?"

"Matt's deciding now. So do you want to go?"

"Oh. Of course, you know that I can't say no to you."

Jeff looked happy at that. He smiled and waved good-bye to her. He turned to go back to Matt's room when April spoke up.

"Ummm. Jeff, can I talk to you?"

He turned around and looked at her, "Yeah, sure."

"Well….ummm….the thing is….uhhh….."she didn't know what she was doing.

"Come on. It can't be that bad. Now what's up?"

He smiled at her making her smiled back. She took a deep breathe and finally decided to tell him.

"Well I over heard something earlier today."

At that, Jeff's smile went away, he's eyes had a 'busted' look in them and he stared at the wall again. He was trying not to make eye-contact.

"Well, April, what did you hear?" he was hoping that it wasn't what he was thinking it was.

"Well, I heard someone say that you liked me." she felt really bad for what she was saying.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he was still looking at the wall. It was what he thought it was.

"All I want to know is who you were talking to?"

"Oh," he let out a sigh of relief. "well I was talking to…."


	3. Chapter 3: 10:30 pm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize. Too bad I can't own Adam though….. Um… Sorry. Any way they are not mine so no suing. That goes for all chapters.**

"APRIL MARIE KENNEDDY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Oh, Ken you've been watching way to many movies again." she looked a little upset. Jeff let out a sigh. He looked over her shoulder at Ken and smiled. Ken smiled back then looked back at April.

"Well, young lady, even though you are 21cyou are still my little sister. So are you going to tell me or what?" He said trying to look mad even though he already knew that she was with Jeff.

"Well Ken, you see, I was talking to Jeff and…." she looked back at Jeff. He looked down this time.

"And?"

"And we were planning on going out with some other people." sje didn't dare tell her brother that they were talking about something more important.

"Oh, well who all are going then?" he directed this question to Jeff, who caught the hint and looked up and him. 

"Well Randy, Sam, Dave, Matt, Amy, Adam, April, and me." Jeff said looking Ken in the eye.

"That's fine. If anything happens Jeff, you, Dave, Adam, and April all have my number. I'll see you later April. Bye Jeff."

"Bye." they both said at the same time.

"Are toy going…." April began but got cut off.

"There you two are. I've been looking for both of you and Adam. Anyways were all going to go to the bar down the street." Matt looked at both of them. "Have either of you seen Adam by any chance?"

"No" April said as she started to giggle.

"What?" Matt said looking confused.

" Well, you've been running around backstage all night long when you could of just used your phone, I mean you have all of our phone numbers/

Jeff Started to laugh a little. April walked past the guys giggling. She went back into the girls locker room.

"You know she's right." Jeff looked over at his brother with a smile.

"Oh shut up!" he hit Jeff on the arm taking out his phone and walking away. Jeff turned and walked back to his room to get his stuff packed.


	4. Chapter 4: 10:45 pm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize. Too bad I can't own Adam though….. Um… Sorry. Any way they are not mine so no suing. That goes for all chapters.**

April was in the locker room putting her stuff in her suitcase. She grabbed her bag and was at the door when there was a knock. She looked confused when she opened the door.

"Yes?!"

"Oh, Is Maria in there by any chance?" John asked.

"No, Nobody is in here."

"Where did she go this time?" He turned and was muttering to himself walking back down the hall.

"Huh, John can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He said turning back around.

"Have you talked to Jeff today?" She knew it would be a long shot, but she had to know.

"Yeah, why?" he looked concern.

"Oh, Well did he say anything about going somewhere?" She lied

"Yeah he did, he said a bunch of them was going out to where-ever Matt decided and wanted to know if I wanted to join. I said him I would but Maria had stole my phone and I had to find her."

"Oh, ok, and John….Maria just went around the corner over there. Smiled as she pointed behind him.

"Thanks April, see ya." He said before running around the corner.

April sighed as she pulled out her phone. She open it up and dialed a number she knew all so well. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey," Matt said half out of breathe.

"Hey, where do you want to meet?"

"Hold on." he said. It sounded like he was running. "I've told everyone else to meet outside next to the parking lot. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, Thanks." she shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. She grabbed her bag and began to walk down the hall. She turned the corner and at the end she saw everyone waiting at the exit. She got close enough to everyone that she could hear what they were saying.

"I wish Matt would hurry up." Amy said sounding frustrated.

"You Know he's trying to find Adam." Sam said.

"Why does he always do this?" Randy said, trying not to get upset.

"Because, He's Adam." Dave said, laughing a little.

"That and he likes being the center of attention." April said making everybody look at her.

"Hey April" They all said as they were laughing a little at her comment.

Jeff walked by April and started talking to Dave. April didn't want to hear them so she put in her head phones to her ipod and started listening to her music as she sat down on the floor. Ten minutes later Matt and Adam showed up. April unplugged one of her ears so she could hear them.

"Finally found him." Matt Said as he huffed.

"Like I said before Matt. Teddy needed to talk to me. He is the boss you know. I was in his office." Adam Protested.

"Yeah, Yeah, So are we all ready?" Matt looked around. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok, Who's going with who?" Randy spoke up.

"Well since there are eight of us we are going to have to take more than one car." Dave said as matt started to think. April put her ipod in her pocket so she could pay more attention to everyone.

"Alright. Who wants to drive?" Matt finally stated…Dave and Randy both raised their hands. "Ok. Then we'll take 3 cars then."

"I'll take Sam and one other person with me."

"I'll go with you Randy."

"Alright then, Adam and Sam are riding with Randy. That only leaves 5 more. Lets see. Dave how many do you want to take?

"Ok Matt. I can take 2 others with me and you can take the last one."

"Alright. You can Take Jeff and April. I'll take Amy with me."

"Whatever can we just go!" April sounded annoyed by this point.


	5. Chapter 5: 11:45 pm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize. Too bad I can't own Adam though….. Um… Sorry. Any way they are not mine so no suing. That goes for all chapters.**

The drive to the bar was silent. April was in the backseat of Dave's car. They were follow's Randy's car who was following Matt's. They got the bar in ten minutes. It was now 11:55. They all pulled into the parking lot and got out of the vehicles.

"What do you mean by that Randy?" Sam was upset. She ran off down the parking lot.

"I was only joking, babe, come on." April heard Randy say before he too ran off after her.

"Man, Not even 15 Minutes and they are fighting. Does he ever learning to keep his mouth shut?" Dave said with a smile coming across his face.

"Hey, We need to talk." April felt her arm being pulled. She turned around to see who had pulled her arm.

"Yeah, what do we need to talk about?"

"US!" Jeff said in a whisper.

"Us? What us?" she looked confused.

"Well back at the arena, you said that you overheard someone say that I like you."

"Yeah and I asked you who you were talking to and you never answered. You gonna tell me."

"Hey! Come on guys!" Matt shouted from the door.

"Be there in a second." Jeff said but didn't look away from April's eye's. Matt, Amy, Dave, and Adam walked in at the comment.

"So?" April said looking back at him.

"Well, it's true. I do like you a lot. And the person that I was talking to was Adam."

"Adam?" She repeated. She shook her head at the thought.

"Yes, Adam, and he likes you but he's afraid of Ken."

"Ken? Why would he be afraid of him?"

"Because, A week before you got here, he said that he would hurt anyone who ever hurt his little sister."

"He did what? No he didn't?"

"Yes he did."

"Ok, so what are you saying then?"

"Well, you are going to have to choice which one you want to go out with. Me or Adam. That's all."

"Uh….." she looked down. She hadn't thought about Adam being the one that Jeff was talking to. Who did she really like? She looked back up to see that Jeff was walking toward the bar door.

"Are you coming?" he said holding the door open.

"Yeah I'm coming." she walked toward him and through the door. He stopped behind her.

" Give me an answer before we leave. Ok?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded ok. She didn't know what she was going to do. Who did she really like? Jeff or Adam?


	6. Chapter 6: 12:25 am

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize. Too bad I can't own Adam though….. Um… Sorry. Any way they are not mine so no suing. That goes for all chapters.**

She sat at the bar between Adam and Jeff. She had now clue which one she was going to choice. All she knew was that she had to make up her mind before they all left. Her phone started to ring bringing her back from her thoughts. She looked at who was calling and got frustrated. She answered it after four rings.

"Yeah?"

"What No hello for your big Bro?"

"No"

"What's wrong Sis?"

"I heard what you told the guys." Adam, Dave, Matt, and Randy, who had a handprint on the side of his face, looked at her.

"What did you hear?"

"That you would hurt anyone who hurt me."

"Oh, that well I will"

"Come on Ken, you scared the Hell out of Adam." Adam looked down as his face started to get red with embarrassment. 

"What did you want me to do, April?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then, I'll talk to you later. See you when you get back,"

"Yeah, Bye Ken, Oh Ken?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, sis."

She closed her phone and looked at everyone, They were all staring at her. She sighed and looked down. She was going to hate herself for what she was about to do. She had made up her mind.

"Adam." she finally said, quietly.

"Yeah?" He said looking up at her. His face still red with embarrassment.

"I'm Sorry." 

"For what?"

"For what I'm about to say."

"Which is?"

"I know that Jeff and you both like mw, but I can only chose one of you. And Jeff you should probably hear this too." She said as he got up. He looked at her and sat back down. Everyone else started talking as they realize that it had nothing to do with them.

"Well my choice is….."


	7. Chapter 7: 1:00 am

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize. Too bad I can't own Adam though….. Um… Sorry. Any way they are not mine so no suing. That goes for all chapters.**

"Jeff." She sighed again, as she looked at Adam. He looked hurt, "Adam I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand. Really I do. I shouldn't of let Ken get to me the way that he did."

"He's my brother and he was being protective over me is all."

"Yeah I know." He got up to go but he was pulled back by April.

"I know this isn't going to make up for anything, but do you think that we can still be friends?"

"Sure." he looked over at Jeff, " If you hurt her you'll have to deal with me."

"I would never hurt her man."

"You better not."

April leaned over and gave Adam a kiss on the cheek. Adam smiled. He leaned over and kissed her on the head before he grabbed his coat. He turned to the exit and walked out the door. April could see a tear roll down his cheek. She felt really bad for hurting him. Matt and Amy waved to them before following Adam out to the car.

"April, You know that I wouldn't hurt you right?

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"What made you pick me anyways."

"I was thinking back to a;; the time we were together as friends and we had so much fun. So I said to myself why no try it. I didn't mean to hurt Adam the way I did though. "

"Listen, he'll be fine and I'm glad that you picked me."

Jeff leaned in and kissed April on her lips. She pulled away and smiled. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. After a few minutes of silence Jeff finally spoke up.

"You know, April, you have a great smile."

April couldn't help but smile. Randy and Sam waved from the door. Dave waved back at them. He looked down at his watch.

"Hey guys we need to go. It is after all 1:30." Dave said from the stool he was sitting at.

"Alright." Jeff said as they all were heading for the door. "I bet Ken's gonna kill me." He said jokingly to April.

"No he want." she grabbed her phone and dialed Ken's number. His phone was off so she left a message. "Ken, Hey this is April. I'm going out with Jeff, Please Don't KILL him. We are headed back to the hotel with Dave. Guess I'll see you in the morning. Love ya." She closed the phone and looked at Jeff who was looking back at her.

"Maybe that'll work." He said to her. "Hey Dave you gonna start the car or what." They both looked at each other and burst out laughing at the message that she left on Ken's phone. Dave started the car and they were off to the Hotel.


End file.
